phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne
" |image = Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne logo.jpg |caption = One of the marathon's logos. |season = 4 |production = 440 |broadcast = 190 |story = |writer = Bobby Gaylorhttps://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/352532916494020609 |storyboards = |ws = |director = Kim Roberson |us = June 28, 2013 |international = July 12, 2013 (Family Channel) |xd = July 13, 2013http://www.tvguide.com/News/Exclusive-Disney-XD-1066579.aspx |abcf = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have their hearts set on revealing the top 10 musical numbers from Seasons 2 and 3, but soon find out that celebrity host Kelly Osbourne has been brought in to fill the role. Unwilling to submit to playing second fiddle, Doofenshmirtz makes it his mission to thwart Kelly until Perry the Platypus sets out to stop his nemesis from ruining the entire show. Maia Mitchell (Teen Beach Movie) also guest stars. Episode Summary Act One As the announcer introduces the countdown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram enter the stage at PFT Studios, preparing to host again. However, the announcer informs them that this episode's host is Kelly Osbourne, and she comes out, excited to host the episode. Confused, Doofenshmirtz and Monogram ask Kelly what she's doing, as they believe themselves to be the hosts. Kelly offers the two the role of co-hosts, and after a list of all the songs from the show scrolls by, she kicks off the countdown with song #10 - "Candace Party". After the clip finishes, Doofenshmirtz laments about his demotion to co-host, while Monogram states that he's fine with it. After a brief debate about the hosting hierarchy, Kelly shows #9 - "Come Home Perry". Although Kelly is excited about the countdown, she states her concern over Doofenshmirtz & Monogram's outfits, considering them to be too "uniform-y". She and Monogram suggest that Doofenshmirtz try a cape and a Nehru jacket, respectively; after the two men head backstage to change, Kelly reveals #8 - "I'm Me". Once the song ends, Doofenshmirtz & Monogram return to the stage, dressed exactly like Kelly. Monogram is upset that he got talked into the getup, but Doof tells him to run with it, telling him to "strike a pose". Excited, Kelly has the three of them participate in a short round of voguing. However, Doofenshmirtz gets upset, as he was about to suggest voguing, and leaves angrily. Kelly and Monogram realize that this means they get to host more, and they show song #7 - "A-G-L-E-T". Having changed back into his uniform, Monogram agrees with Kelly's proclamation that the countdown is a lot of fun. After a brief discussion of the Nehru jacket, Kelly reveals #6 - "City of Love". Act Two Doofenshmirtz returns to stage with his Away-inator helmet, preparing to zap Kelly into another dimension for demoting him to co-host. However, Perry swings down from the lights and uses a mirror to reflect the -inator's ray back at Doofenshmirtz, sending him to the Baby alien's dimension instead. Happy that Perry has stopped by, Kelly lets him introduce song #5 - "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)". After the song, Kelly reveals a surprise: Maia Mitchell has shown up to say hi. Maia comes on stage and greets Kelly & Monogram, and reveals that Perry is her favorite as they are both from Australia. Kelly invites Maia to introduce clip #4 - "Brand New Best Friend". After Perry gives the song a thumbs-up, Maia confesses that she makes Perry noises when no one is looking, which Kelly & Monogram also admit to. After Carl arrives at the stage, thrilled to see Maia, whom he is a big fan of, the four of them all try to imitate Perry's chatter, before admitting that Perry does it best. As Maia now has to leave, Carl walks her out, prompting Monogram to comment that the intern clearly has a schoolboy crush. Agreeing, Kelly shows #3 - "There's a Platypus Controlling Me". Kelly proposes writing a song for next year's countdown; as Monogram agrees, Doofenshmirtz suddenly zaps back to the stage, and is upset upon learning that he missed Maia Mitchell. The three of them attempt to improvise a round-robin song, but Doofenshmirtz ruins it by forcing the others to rhyme with "silver" and "orange". Kelly rolls her eyes at him before rolling clip #2 - "Summer Belongs to You". Act Three Kelly asks the others what their favorite song on the countdown is. After they answer, Doofenshmirtz attempts to start a flashback, but Kelly interrupts, as it's time to reveal the top song. She states that the viewers actually picked her favorite song as the winner, and reveals song #1 - "Everything's Better with Perry". After the final number, Kelly states that the day has been, to quote Phineas and Ferb, "the best day ever!" Doofenshmirtz finally agrees to be co-host, but Kelly simply tells him and Monogram to say goodbye, as the episode is over. The three hosts do so, and wave to the audience. End Credits The credits scroll over a montage of clips from the songs, in descending order (with the clips from "Everything's Better with Perry" and "Summer Belongs to You" switched) Transcript Songs Votable Songs *"Come Home Perry" *"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" *"Spa Day" *"A-G-L-E-T" *"Summer Belongs to You" *"Not Knowing Where You're Going" *"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" *"Gimme a Grade" *"Carpe Diem" *"Brand New Best Friend" *"City of Love" *"Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" *"Candace Party" *"I'm Me" *"Everything's Better with Perry" *"Aerial Area Rug" Results # "Everything's Better With Perry" # "Summer Belongs to You" # "There's a Platypus Controlling Me" # "Brand New Best Friend" # "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" # "City of Love" # "A-G-L-E-T" # "I'm Me" # "Come Home Perry" # "Candace Party" Other songs in the episode *"Snacks" (instrumental) *"Fabulous" (instrumental) *"So Peanutty" (instrumental) Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Sings in "Come Home Perry", "City of Love", "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", "Summer Belongs to You" and "Everything's Better with Perry" What'cha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today None. Hey, where's Perry? None. Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode combined live-action with animation a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the first to do so in-series outside of the spinoff Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. ("Tri-Stone Area" combined animation with live stop-motion.) *When the list of songs scrolls by, "Watchin' and Waitin'" is identified as "Don't Even Blink", the BMI-registered title of the song. *The song A-G-L-E-T is not complete. *This is the only episode that was not available on Netflix. *This is the only episode that has never been shown in Spain. *It was also never broadcast in Portugal, being one of the two specials to do so. This could have been due to the fact that the Spanish and Portuguese versions of Disney Channel did their own second Cliptastic countdown in September 2011. Production Information *http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/ *This special was produced by Plastic Cow Productions, who was not credited. http://www.kerryclemens.com/www.kerryclemens.com/_.html *Voting for this countdown started on May 24, 2013 and ended on June 17, 2013, which was less than two weeks before the episode premiered. **The second week of voting paired up the two summer-themed songs "Summer Belongs to You" and "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)". However, on the website, the images for the songs were mixed up. "Summer Belongs to You" won the voting, and moved on to round 3. *This is the only episode directed by Kim Roberson. *In the original airing of this episode, the writer and director were not credited. This was corrected in later airings. *Unlike all other episodes, this episode was animated with Adobe Flash like Take Two with Phineas and Ferb and "Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt", the music video exclusive scenes in "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" and "The Twelve Days of Christmas", the animation sequences in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!", and Doof's guest appearance on Shark Tank. *In Latin America and Brazil this episode is being advertised as "Cliptastic 3", because these territories made their own [[Phineas e/y Ferb Cliptástico 2|second Cliptastic]] in 2011, with songs from Season 2. *This is the last episode in production order. *In Israel, the voted songs are different. International Premieres *July 12, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *July 14, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *August 9, 2013 (Disney Channel UK) *September 4, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sp8OInS_spE *September 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *November 11, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *November 30, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *May 24, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *May 31, 2014 (Disney Channel Germany) Errors *In the list of songs that appears at the beginning, "Backyard Beach" appears twice. * When Kelly is introducing Maia Mitchell, part of her left hand disappears as she waves it about. * Some people in the audience appear to be in a couple of separate seats at the same time. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz once again shows his inability to come up with rhymes. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Doofenshmirtz uses his Away-inator helmet again. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *The audience shown was the same group seen watching "Curse of the Princess Monster". ("Lights, Candace, Action!") Allusions *''Yes! We Have No Bananas ''- After Osbourne says no one is a second banana because there are no bananas, Major Monogram quotes the title of this 1920s novelty song. *''Vogue'' - After Doof and Monogram dress up as Kelly, they "strike a pose" like Madonna's famous music video. Trivia *This is the longest that Perry is seen smiling. *It is revealed that Perry is from Australia, which makes sense since platypi are indigenous to Australia. *There actually are words that rhyme perfectly with orange and silver, they are just obscure. Blorenge is a hill in Wales, and a chilver is a female lamb. *The title card is in a different format for the seventh time in the series ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Happy New Year!", "My Sweet Ride", "Primal Perry"). **Also, the episode begins in a similar way to the original Musical Cliptastic Countdown. *Phineas and Ferb did not appear in the episode, itself, instead appearing in the majority of the songs. **If you don't count the songs, this is the first episode to not feature Phineas and Ferb at all. ** "I'm Me" features Ferb, but not Phineas, which gives Ferb the edge in appearing in most of the songs, a total of 8. The only two songs that don't feature Ferb both feature Doofenshmirtz. *The audience in this episode is the same audience from "The Curse of the Princess Monster" movie in "Lights, Candace, Action!". *Second Musical Cliptastic Countdown in the U.S. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") and the third one in Latin America and Brazil. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2") *Fourth clip show in the series. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory") *This episode is 45 minutes with advertisements, making it the third extended episode of Phineas and Ferb. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *"Army of Me" and "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" are in the song list. However, this episode came before "Night of the Living Pharmacists" and "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension". Cast * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Announcer * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Kelly Osbourne as herself * Maia Mitchell as herself * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Additional voices: Antoine Guilbaud, Daniel C. Jacobs References }} es:Cliptástico 3:Top 10 Musical de Phineas y Ferb Presentado por Kelly Osbourne pl:Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne pt-br:Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb Apresentado por Kelly Osbourne Category:Clip Episodes Category:Music-Themed Episodes Category:P Category:Non-canon